The Voice Of Reason
by Cheese Bun
Summary: Two Fires, One School. Two Blessings, One Curse. Two Loves, One Death. A fire at a school causes strangers to come together. Draco wonders why the girl who had fought with previously, is the only one that makes sense.
1. The Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter  
  
A/N: And a beginning. This story is dedicated to Blue Chocobo, mainly because she's awesome. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**_The Voice of Reason_**  
  
**Chapter One:**_ The Fire  
_  
Staff and students alike looked up into the smoke-filled air trying to see the beast that had taken over Dragon Blood School. Christine and Romana huddled together holding onto the blanket that they have saved between them. Lightening lit up the sky, letting them catch a glimpse of the enormous monster. A black dragon sat on the school proudly, stretching his wings showing everyone that the school was his territory. The deep yellow eyes of the beast blended it with the stars, making the dragon almost impossible to see. His grey underbelly expanded as more smoke poured from the nostrils. The people outside gasped at his beauty as bright fire came from his mouth, adding strength to the flame that devoured the school. Thunder crashed through the sky as lightening stuck the ground near the school. Rain started to pour from the clouds above, but the fire did not weaken. The dragon roared at the people surrounding the school, warning them not to come nearer.  
"Well, from lack of a better phrase to use, this sucks," Christine said, moving the blanket overtop of her and Romana, to lessen the strength of the rain.  
Romana laughed lightly at the terrible situation they were in. "They asked for it though. Do you know the history of our school?" she asked her friend.  
Christine shook her head. "I don't," she replied, wishing she had worn newer, and less holy, pyjamas.  
Both of their eyes rose to look at the school as Romana began to tell the story. "Our founders built the school on dragon territory because..." she searched for the reason, "They were crazy I guess."  
Christine nodded. "I knew about the dragon territory thing, that's why I came here," she looked up noticing a smaller, black dragon perch on a tower of the school.  
Romana laughed awkwardly. "That's why I came too," she wiped the camera that she had around her neck. "Do you think any of our other stuff will be okay?"  
A shrug was the first reply of Christine. "The dragon waited for all of us to get out of the school, I don't think it wants to roast our belongings," she said. "Or... it was a fluke that it waited for us to come out."  
"Then all of our belongings are toast... literally. I'm glad I grabbed my camera," she smiled and looked at it.  
Christine watched her closest friend adore her camera. "Why aren't you taking pictures?" she questioned.  
Romana shrugged. "It's raining," she said. Christine just looked at her friend, hoping for a better excuse. Romana crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll take a picture."  
The camera was raised up, protected from the rain by the blanket. Romana looked through the lens carefully, hoping the picture would be perfect. A flash lit up the sky, but blended in with the lighting that filled the clouds. The headmaster at Dragon Blood called over all of the students. Romana put the camera back around her neck and walked over with Christine to the pile of staff and students. "Due to the emergency here, we're going to be splitting up the students into the nearest schools, just for the time being. We'll send your things after we recover them," she said, and put out a small flame that had started on the tip of her hat. "If anyone is curious about why we haven't tried to put out the fire, it's because we cannot get near enough with one dragon there, let alone two. I have assigned each staff member a different school and they will collect a certain number of students depending on how much room the school has."  
Professor Harrison, the headmaster, paced around the students for a moment, as if she was waiting for someone to speak. "Oh," Professor Scythe said from behind Christina and Romana. "I'll be going to Hogwarts, but I'm afraid they only have room for forty students. It might be best for everyone to pair up, since none of the school have an odd number open."  
Professor Harrison nodded to Professor Scythe. "I agree with her," she said. "Pair up and the staff will grab you. Stand in the designated area after you've been chosen."  
Christina and Romana looked to each other, and paired up. Professor Scythe tapped their shoulders and pointed to a spot for them to stand. They watched the school spilt up, as well as their friends. A sigh escaped from Christina's mouth. "What a way to start our last year." 


	2. Battle Of The Profs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: YAY! It continues! The next chapter will be from Christine's POV and it'll go more into her previous relationship with Draco! I hope you like it!

**_The Voice of Reason_**

**Chapter Two:**_ Battle Of The Profs_

Draco's Point of View

I carefully stabbed the meat in front of me, wondering when something exciting would happen. Goyle, who sat beside me, nudged me and pointed to the entrance of the great hall. I felt my jaw drop as a hardly dressed teacher led a small swarm of people behind her. They looked my age and younger. Several teachers left, probably to get something for the kids, since they, much like their professor, were wearing pyjamas or undergarments. Professor Dumbledore as well as Professor Snape walked to greet the soaking wet teacher. She smiled bashfully and tightened the jacket that she had on. Silence hung the walls in the classroom, so everyone could hear the tale the teacher was about to tell. "Professor Dumbledore?" she questioned, to either teacher.

Professor Dumbledore held out his hand and shook hers. "Yes?" he asked, looking at the panicking teacher.

"I'm Enya Scythe, from Dragon Blood. We were..." she looked back at the mass of students behind her. "Well, we were disturbed during our sleep, and now our school has been split apart. Along time ago, there was a pact between Dragon Blood and Hogwarts. There had been several other... incidents like this when the school was first built and now it's happen again. I ask if we may stay until the school is fixed," she said, looking down embarrassed.

A smile stretched across Dumbledore's face. "You can stay here," he outstretched his arms. "Everyone can stay here!"

Murmurs of what I hoped were glee came from the students. I noticed bags under most of the students' eyes. "I think they're from a different time zone," Crabbe said, probably noticing the same that I did.

"Yeah," I said, letting my eyes wander over some of the girl's revealing clothing.

I noticed a girl standing beside another girl that had a camera. She, the one without the camera, was wearing plain pyjamas with a couple of holes in them. I couldn't decide why I looked at her. She had long brown hair and it seemed to be highlighted. She had light brown eyes and wore black glasses. I had seen her someplace before, but I couldn't put my finger on where. She turned; I guessed that she had seen me as well. I watched the students and the teacher leave the room quickly as well as Dumbledore and several other teachers. "Do you think some of them will be in Slytherin?" I asked.

"Maybe," Goyle shrugged.

I looked at the supper in front of me. "I'm going to check," I said. "See you later."

They nodded and continued to eat their meals. I walked from the great hall, like many other students had, from Hogwarts and Dragon Blood. I looked around, deciding that no one appeared to be wandering the halls except for I. The door to the Slytherin quarters opened and I walked in. Professor Snape seemed to have his hands full with several students sleeping on the floor in the common room and Professor Scythe trying to help him. I walked to the girl I had noticed previously. "Hi," I said.

She looked at me, as if I had said something terrible to her. "Hi," she repeated me.

"I'm not trying to use some sort of cheesy pick-up line, but have I seen you someplace before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we have, but I'm shocked you don't remember," she said.

Obviously I had been rude to her. "Oh, your parents were the..." I paused; it was on the tip of my tongue.

"Walken," she said.

"Right!" I smiled. "My parents knew your parents."

"Yeah," she nodded and turned back to her friend.

What did I do to her again? "Christine, right?" I said.

She looked back at me. She probably wondered why I was still there. "Yeah, you said there wasn't any value in talking to someone like me," she said.

"Oh..." I paused. "Yeah... I'm sorry about that."

"Sure," she said and went back to speaking to the girl beside her.

Her friend looked up shyly at me, but I quickly walked back to my room. Why do I even bother with girls like that? I jumped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Everything would be back to normal, in the morning.

* * *

I walked into my potions class with Crabbe and Goyle. There were a few students from Dragon Blood sitting at the back with their teacher. I had heard from other students that they were doing this; I just didn't have any classes with them, until now. I guessed that they still wanted them to learn; I wouldn't want to. Goyle and I sat in our normal desks with Crabbe behind us. I set down my books and waited for the class to begin. "They look better dressed," Crabbe said, looking at the people behind him.

"I kind of liked them spooked out," I said. "They seemed less intimidating."

"Speaking of spooked, Snape seems a little shaken up today," Goyle said.

I turned back around to see my teacher looking up at the other teacher. "It probably makes him nervous that another potion's teacher is watching him," I said.

As if on cue, Snape started to speak. "Professor Scythe, are you going to be sitting in during the class?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"If you don't mind," I watched a smile stretch across the female's face. "I heard that you were the best, and I thought that maybe I could learn some tricks."

She was obviously using flattery to make him let her stay. Instead of responding with his normal, "Flattery will get you no where, Mr. Malfoy," I thought I noticed some red go into his pale cheeks as he said, "It's fine Professor Scythe. I don't mind."

The teacher smiled victoriously and turned to speak to Christine and her friend beside her. "It's going to be an interesting class," Crabbe whispered from behind us.

I only nodded, since Snape started to speak about the potion we were making. "Today, I'll do a demonstration on how to make the potion, and tomorrow everyone will try it. We are making a fog potion, to help you stay hidden or escape from foes," he said. He opened a cupboard underneath the desk and started to take out whatever he needed for it. "The information is on page 124 in the textbook."

Goyle quickly turned to that page as we both looked at the poor diagrams. "Uh, Professor Snape!" Scythe quickly spoke up.

Since Snape was still searching in the cupboards, he hit his head. A curse was heard coming from the cupboard. Goyle and I chuckled appropriately. He appeared back at his desk. "Yes, Ms. Scythe," he said, as if she was a student.

Scythe ignored his black glare and snickered lightly. "Miss. Scythe," she corrected. "I'm afraid the students with me don't have a textbook, do you have extras?"

"In the cupboards behind me," he pointed lightly.

She stood up gracefully and walked down to the cupboards. She grabbed what looked like too many textbooks for her to carry, but she carried them all, as if they weighed nothing at all. There was obviously more to this school than I saw. Snape started to say which ingredients were needed to make the fog potion. Scythe quickly cut him off before he had a chance to pour the beholder tears into the empty flask. "Aren't you going to say anything about the ingredients themselves?" she asked.

"I didn't plan too," Snape said, setting down the test tube on the rack.

"Are the descriptions in the textbooks?" she asked, setting down her massive pile.

"No..." he responded, raising a brow.

"Well, then how are they supposed to know about them?" she questioned.

"It isn't necessary for them to know," he said.

"Can anyone tell me what Beholder Tears are?" Scythe asked, taking over Snape's class.

Unfortunately, we were paired with the Gryffindors and Granger, of course, knew the answer. Her hand shot up proudly, like it was something to be proud of. She nudged Professor Snape, like they were old friends. "You're going to have to help me with names," she smiled at him.

He scowled at her. "There's only one hand up, and it is Miss. Granger's," he said.

"Miss. Granger then." Scythe smiled her small smile at Granger. "Do you know what Beholder Tears are?"

"Well," she crossed her arms in a know-it-all fashion. "The obvious answer is that they are tears from a beholder, which are really hard to get despite the large amount of eyes that they have. I think the answer that Professor Scythe is looking for is that they burn they skin and are said to be corrosive if not washed off quickly enough."

"Thank you Miss. Granger," Scythe said. "That is that answer I was looking for. So my question to you, Professor Snape, is why didn't you warn them that the materials are corrosive."

"Because they aren't making the potion today. I would have warned them when they started to make it," he said.

The two teachers looked at each other for a moment, stubborn as a statue. "I think you need help," Scythe broke the silence with her cheerful voice.

"I don't," he said, crossing his arms.

"This is going to be a long class," Goyle sighed and put his head down on top of our textbook.

Scythe seemed to ignore Snape's request of no help, and carried the textbooks to where her students were. She then walked back down, ready to help in whatever way she could. Snape continued his rather boring description of how to make it, starting with the beholder tears. She grabbed his arm before he did so. "You really should wear gloves," she said.

"I won't spill," he said.

"But what if you do?" she asked, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"There's a sink right beside me, it'll be fine," he said.

She took out a pair of gloves from her pocket and handed it to Snape. "These are mine, but you need them," she said.

Somewhat defeated, Snape grabbed the gloves from her, but he spilt the tears across one of her hands. He cursed loudly, and hid what I suspected was a smile behind his hand as he pulled the vile away from her. "I'm sorry!" he said. "We should get you to the infirmary."

She shoved her hands into the sink and started to run water over her wound. Her eyes showed pain, but she still managed to smile at the clumsy man beside her. "It's fine," she said. "You said yourself there is a sink right here."

Snape handed the gloves back to her. "You may need them more than I do."

I wasn't sure what the class and I witnessed, but right then I think the two professors learned a little bit about each other. Scythe learned that Snape was an asshole that liked to do things by himself. Snape learned that Scythe didn't give a rat's ass what he did to her; she was still going to do her best to help him. "You're the one that spilled it," she said.

"Can I just teach my class?" he asked.

"Fine," she flipped her hair. "Where do you have a towel?"

"In the cupboard under the desk," he said.

Snape quickly went back to teaching his lesson alone, as I watched Scythe's black curls disappear under the desk. A loud slam echoed throughout the quiet, maybe fast asleep, class. Snape stepped backwards, biting his lower lip. "Bloody hell!" he cursed aloud. "What are you doing under there?"

Of course, most people thought of something sexual, and loud laughter was heard from each student, including me. I picked out Professor Scythe's laughter as well. My guess was that she was under the table. "Sorry," she stood up. "I didn't see your leg there. It's hard since you're dressed in all black."

Hate filled Professor Snape's eyes as he rubbed his leg. "Quiet!" he yelled at the class, who was still laughing. Quickly, everyone stopped, even the Dragon Bloods. I had to admit he was rather intimidating. "I want you out of my classroom!" he pointed at the startled Professor Scythe.

It was easy to tell that she was offended. "Fine," she crossed her arms. "But my students stay."

"That's fine," he said, mocking her by crossing his arms as well.

"Fine!" she said and started to walk out from the room.

"Fine!" he shouted as she slammed the door. He looked at the class that was staring blankly at him. It was almost funny about how angry he had gotten over the one teacher. "Let's continue," he said, fixing his hair a bit.


	3. Puppy Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: It's getting a little deeper. I hope you enjoy it!

**_The Voice of Reason_**

**Chapter Three:**_ Puppy Love_

Christine's Point of View

"Christine Walken," I heard Professor McGonnigal say.

I walked up to the front to pick up my belongings that managed to survive the fire and some things my parents had sent over. I pulled a suitcase back to my seat and Professor McGonnigal and Professor Scythe sorted out our things to each student. I sat back down beside Romana who had already gotten her things. She sighed and ran her hand against her dark cheek. "Shit, I lost almost everything," she said.

"I don't dare to look," I said, setting down the suitcase that my parents sent me.

"Did she mention anything about our familiars?" she asked. "I noticed that none of the students have dogs."

"I heard that they only have cats, owls or rats," I said.

"Really?" Romana's eyes widened. "What about Scythe and her lizard?"

As if on cue, or as if it was written in a story, Professor Scythe spoke to us. "For those of you who haven't gotten your familiar, much like me, I've been informed that they're in an extra part of the school for things like that. They are NOT allowed in the school since it hasn't been puppy-proofed or whatever else the creature may be," Professor Scythe said.

Romana's hand shot up rather quickly. "Hannah's missing!" she didn't wait to be acknowledged by either Professor.

"Hannah?" McGonnigal questioned.

"Her cat," Scythe said, knowing us all to well. "She may just be with the rest of the animals."

Romana nodded half-heartedly and lowered her eyes. "Want to go check out the animals?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, yes I do," I said picking up my small amount of things.

Neither professor seemed to care as we stood up and walked to the exit. Professor Snape opened the door, scaring the crap out of me... not literally. Romana mauled him, wrapping her arms around one of his long legs. "Hannah!" she shouted.

I watched Snape continue to try to walk, not noticing Romana latched to his leg, but he was unsuccessful. Romana's voice made both of the female professor's turn to watch Snape and Romana fall to the ground. Both laid limp for a second. Professor Severus Snape took a deep breath. "I found a cat wandering the halls," he said and turned to Romana on the ground. "I suspect that it is yours."

Romana seemed to grow younger mentally. "Thank you mister man!" she said, and took her feline from his arms. "My hero!"

The obese cat that she spoiled rotten purred loudly since she was back in her owner's loving arms. I listened to Romana baby talked to the cat as Snape walked from the room swiftly, as if he hadn't fallen at all. Scythe and McGonnigal started to laugh after he left. "Steve Stevenson," McGonnigal said, between laughs.

They continued to hand out things. I nudged Romana. "Are you still going to go see Beegee with me?" I asked.

"No," she cradled her cat in her arms. "I'll take all of your things up to your room for you... if you want."

"That'd be awesome," I responded. "Thanks."

I left the room, without my things, to see my wonderful dog – if she was okay. I rushed down the stairs and quickly realized I didn't know where I was going. My arm was grabbed, startling me for the second time in less than an hour. "Hey," the ever-so-cocky Draco Malfoy was growing off of my arm.

"Hi," I said, trying to wriggle free. It was no use. "May I have my arm back?"

He flashed a smile and let go. "I thought you were lost, that's all. These stairways can get confusing," he said. I watched the continually moving stairway. "Are you going to the petairium?"

"Petairium? Is that even a word?" I asked.

"It is now," he pulled me onto one of the stairs. "It's just where they keep the so-called exotic pets that the school can't handle."

"My dog would be there?" I asked, following him closely.

"Of course," he said. "I'm going there. Would you like me to walk you there?"

I looked down nervously. Our school didn't have weird stairs. "Yes, if you don't mind," I smiled at the boy beside me.

His arm slid around me. I opened my mouth to protest, but I quickly realized that it was for protection, not for affection. "Of course I don't," he said as we switched stairs. "We'll be there in a second."

His grip released as we entered a doorway. It was empty except for Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore talking quietly. They both grew silent as we entered. "Am I allowed to see my pet?" I asked.

They nodded. "Of course," Dumbledore said. "I don't see why not."

I looked around quickly, trying to figure out where Beegee had hidden. I walked around, listening to the straw crack underneath my borrowed shoes. I turned a corner and saw Draco sitting down on the ground, with a Husky puppy on his lap. His head was leaned over, to give maximum affection to the pup. His long platinum blonde hair hid his grey eyes, but brought out the large smile he had on while he played with the dog. He seemed to have an aura around him. I blushed, realizing I was staring and continued the search for my puppy. Dumbledore and Snape started to talk again quietly, so that we couldn't hear their conversation. The door opened as another professor walked in. A short male, I suspected him to be a different species. I turned back to see my dogs bold eyes looking at me. "Beegee!" I exclaimed loudly and hugged the poor dog.

The now three professors stopped talking for a moment. I probably had thrown them off a bit. Beegee looked rather upset with me and made a funny grumbling noise. She must have been disappointed that I didn't get a chance to grab her. "I'm sorry," I said quietly and leaned over to pet my dog. "I missed you."

The dog's wet nose pushed against my face; I hoped it was a sign of affection. As I petted my pooch I glanced over at Draco. I couldn't decide what made his heart melt. What happened to the mean Draco I had met before the school year? Draco noticed me staring. I felt myself blush once more and look away from him. "My dad sent him to me," Draco said.

"It's cute," I said.

"Husky," he nodded and looked back down at the puppy gnawing on his hand.

"Mine's a Lab-Doberman," I said, petting Beegee once more.

"What's its name?" Draco asked, picking up his husky pup.

I watched him walk over and sit down beside me. "Beegee," I said.

"Cute," he flashed his attractive smile once more at me.

"What's your dog's name?" I asked.

"Mattie," he said.

I smiled back at him. His two, rather large, friends walked into the room. He set down Chico and walked towards them, without saying anything to him. Obviously he was ashamed to be talking to me. Pfft, who needs him? I watched them leave. I continued to cover Beegee with attention, watched the three male teachers talk secretly. I quickly wished that I could read lips. Eventually, Professor Dumbledore and the short teacher left the room. I stood up and decided to try to sneak Beegee up to my room. "Hi Professor Snape!" I said, with mass amounts of glee.

"Hi Miss..." he tried to remember my name.

"Walken," I said.

He forced a smile. "Miss. Walken."

I noticed Hannah's cat hair all over his shirt. "I apologize for my friends behaviour," I said. "She's quite mad really."

He chuckled lightly. I smiled victoriously – On his good side. "It's fine," he said.

"I'm afraid there was a mistake with my dog," I said. "It's rather ill, and I need to be with it at all times."

He crossed his arms. "I can see the lies spilling out of your mouth. Miss. Walken the dog stays here," he said.

I thought about kicking him and then running, but ruled it out rather quickly. "Ask Professor Scythe!" I said, knowing he wouldn't go out of his way to talk to her.

"I'd prefer the dog stayed here," he responded.

I quickly decided to make him very mad, so that he wouldn't notice the dog following behind me. "You know, I heard her talking to Professor McGonnigal. She thinks you're quite a fool," I said.

"Because you're friend mauled me?" he said. "That's rather rude of her."

"It is! She thinks you're a crap teacher too," I said.

I bit my lip as I watched his anger rise in his eyes. "She said that?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yuh-huh," I lied.

Luckily, he didn't catch this lie. "It's not like I usually spill chemicals, it was just because she got in my way. It's not like it was an accident or something," he said.

He spilt it on her on purpose? The thought quickly sent chills up my spine. Maybe I shouldn't have upset him. "It... wasn't an accident, sir?" I asked.

He looked at me, realizing what he said. "You're making me tired, just go," he rubbed his forehead and then pointed to the doorway.

Did he mean with my dog? His eyes were closed, so I escaped with Beegee anyway. As I expected, I didn't get very far. Professor Scythe grabbed my shoulder. "And where are you going?" she questioned with a raised of the eyebrow.

"Back to my room," I said, keeping my eyes low.

"And where is your dear Beegee going?" she asked.

I decided acting dumb would be the best way to play it out. "Beegee?" I turned around and placed a dumb look on my face. "What're you doing there? She must have followed me out."

Scythe grabbed my arm lightly, careful not to hurt me. "Well we're going to put her back, both of us," she said.

I followed her, and regretted it quickly as I realized that Snape was still on watch. "Miss. Scythe," I watched hate fill his eyes once more.

"Mr. Snape," she said. "Why did you let this girl leave with her dog?"

He looked down at Beegee and began to stutter, "I-I didn't see her leave," he said.

God forbid that Snape makes a mistake. "You should know, this IS your school," she glared at him.

She was probably still angry that he kicked her out of the potions class. He glared at her and I could tell he was about to say something horrid. "What on earth possessed both of you to act this way," Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

He motioned for me to leave. I sighed and walked off. I shoved my hands in my pockets. I had to leave just as soon as things got interesting. I rushed to the Slytherin room to talk to Romana about what I had seen. "Pookie!" I exclaimed, looking at my friend with her pet in her lap.

"Hey," she smiled at me. "What happened with Beegee?"

"She's doing rather well," I said. "I tried to sneak her out, but Scythe caught me."

"Ah," she nodded up at me. "So she'll be sleeping downstairs?"

"Downstairs," I repeated and sighed lightly.

I opened my suitcase and started to unpack the things my parents had sent. "So, I was talking to Hagrid," Romana started.

"Because I know who that is," I rolled my eyes. "What did you talk to this mystery man about?"

"You remember the tall guy with the massive beard?" she said.

I nodded. He was the animal guy. "Yes, actually I do," I smiled.

"Well, I was talking to him about our potions class," she smiled softly and continued. "You know, where Snape and Scythe fought. Anyway, he said that Scythe was making people nervous because of how she is."

"How she is?" I questioned.

She winked. "You know, they sense something wrong with her," she said.

"So, are we going to get our Professor switched with another?" I asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged and leaned back in her sleeping bag. "All of the teachers are requesting different things."

I noticed something purple and fluffy in the bottom of my suitcase. "What do you think will happen?" I asked.

"They'll probably just give her a side job so she's out of everyone's way," she said, now curious about what was in my bag. "What do you have there?"

I pulled out a purple, fluffy rug that I had requested a while back. I squealed with glee and moved my sleeping bag immediately to lay down the lovely rug. "They bought it for me!" I said.

Romana's contagious laughter filled the room. "At least something good has come out of this," she said.

"Yeah," I ran my hands against the soft rug. "I loooove it."

I laid back against the rug, ready to sleep on it. "Did you talk to anyone when you went to get Beegee?" she asked, knowing quite well I saw Draco.

"Snape, Scythe and Malfoy," I said.

She curled up back in her sleeping bag. "What happened between you two anyway?" she asked.

I shrugged, placed a pillow behind my head. "Exactly?" I asked. "All the little tiny details?"

She nodded. "Not the short version that you always say," she said.

"My parents and I went to diagon alley, to get my school supplies. When they saw the Malfoy's, they talked to them. My father introduced me to Draco. I'm not sure if they were playing matchmaker or if they just wanted me to meet him. Anyway, I smiled and shook his hand. I thought he was rather attractive. He let go of my hand almost instantly and looked up at his dear daddy. 'Is she going to Hogwarts?' His father responded with a no, so his grey eyes looked deep into mine. He said, 'There isn't any value in talking to someone like you then,' and walked off."

"Do you think he's changed his mind?" Romana asked me.

"I think so," I said. "He helped me get to the petairium."

"Is that even a word?"

I repeated Draco's words with a smile. "It is now."


	4. Smelling Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: Umm, and here's another chapter. It's going somewhere, I promise. I hope you enjoy it! YAY!

**_The Voice of Reason_**

**Chapter Four:**_ Smelling Flowers_

Draco's Point of View

I yawned and looked down at the food in front of me. Goyle and Crabbe talked about one of the classes they didn't have with me, probably because I wasn't in it. I quickly busied myself with the head table by watching Professor Scythe, Christine and her friend. I still hadn't been introduced to her friend. I tuned out the noise around me and concentrated on what Christine was saying. Her friend smelt the air around her. "Something smells good," she said and smiled.

"Probably the food," Christine said.

"No," she said. "It's a person."

I tried not to laugh, as she smelled Christine carefully. I left my food in front of me and started to walk over to where Christine was. I wasn't hungry anyway. "It's not me," Christine said. "I'd know if I smelt good."

I made my grand entrance into their conversation, "Well you don't smell bad."

Christine smiled at me, but before she could response her friend was in front of me, smelling my shirt. "It's not him either," she glared at me carefully, trying to figure out where the glorious smell was coming from. "I'm Romana."

I didn't actually smell anything. "Draco," I said and tried to shake her hand.

She was gone before she realized I had said my name. She leaned over the table to smell Professor Scythe, who was stealing food from Professor Snape's plate. "What's wrong with _your_ food?" he asked Scythe, rolling his eyes.

"I think they're trying to poison me," Scythe responded, watching Romana. "It's Snape that smells good," she said.

"Really?" Romana said.

"No," Snape said, watching the children around him.

Romana leaned over his section of the table smelling his arm. He made a face in disgust, but had a hard time backing away. "It is Snape!" she exclaimed. She smiled bashfully at the teacher. "You smell good."

He rolled his eyes once more. "I told you," Scythe said, smelling his arm.

"Christine you HAVE to smell him," Romana said.

Christine easily conformed with the females and leaned over to smell him as well. "He does smell good," she said. "Would you just walk behind me all day?"

Snape scoffed and once more tried to avoid female noses. "Draco you have to smell him!" Romana said.

So she did hear my name. "It's okay," I said, watching my teacher glare at me.

Romana and Christine appeared by my side and each of them grabbed one of my arms. "Come on!" Romana said.

"It's really good," Christine said. "I promise."

"If you smell me Mr. Malfoy, you will have a _very long_ detention," Snape said.

"I won't smell you sir," I said, trying not to laugh hard.

Romana and Christine whined together. "What's wrong with smelling you?" Scythe said.

"I think the real question is, 'Why on earth are you smelling me?'" he asked, raising his voice.

Romana smiled at Christine and her teacher. "Because you smell _good_," Romana said, smiling at the male professor.

In just a few seconds, Snape stood up and left the great hall, very quickly. "He's no fun," Romana crossed her arms and made a face.

Professor Scythe took his plate and looked at the food on it. "I swear sometimes he has a stick up his..." she looked at us for a moment. "I'm going to go apologize. I suggest you eat before your first classes."

I nodded carefully and watched her leave. "Well, I know I'm going to spy on them," Romana said. "Is anyone going to join me?"

"Did you guys actually work in school?" I asked.

Christine shrugged. "Yeah," she said.

Romana talked, "But it's so interesting here. I don't feel like working today."

"I'm going to go to my first class," I said.

"Fine," Romana crossed her arms.

"First you wouldn't smell the old guy and now you won't even spy on them. What do you think they talk about?" Christine said.

"They're teachers," I said. "They're probably talking about classes."

"She's probably giving him his food," Romana said. "She took his plate."

"I think she's going to be arguing with him on some sort of moral issues. Maybe homosexuality," Christine said.

I quickly realized we were walking in the direction that Scythe had left in. "You think Professor Snape is gay?" I asked, slightly shocked and rather appalled.

"You think he's straight?" Christine asked.

"I think Scythe has a thing for him," Romana said. "He can't be gay."

"Just because they're gay doesn't mean women aren't attracted to them," Christine said.

"Well, I think he's attracted to her as well," Romana said.

I was having a hard time following this conversation. "Maybe he's bisexual," Christine rubbed her chin.

"Wait," I stopped walking. Both of the girls looked at me for a moment. "You think Snape's gay?" I asked once more.

"I don't," Romana said. "I'm on your side Draco."

"He's just different, that's all," Christine said.

"Scythe is different," I said.

"She has a tail," Christine said. "Of course she's different."

"She has a tail?" I repeated.

Romana hit Christine lightly on her shirt. "A tale, like a story," Christine seemed nervous about something. "If we're going to watch them, we have to be quiet, are you going to come Draco or are you going to go to class?"

"Class," I said. I noted to look at Scythe's bottom the next time she was around. "I'll see you two later."

"See you!" Romana said.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Fine, later," Christine said.

I walked back to my room quickly so I wouldn't be late. Crabbe and Goyle were grabbing their books as well; we didn't have the same first period class. "Hey," I said.

They acknowledged my existence with a nod, but no words. I grabbed my notes and left quickly. I'm not sure what I did, but they were obviously upset with it. I rushed down the stairs, realizing that I was really late. As I rushed down the moving stairs I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry," I picked up her books and handed them to her.

I continued to rush and walked out into the greenhouses. I had Herbology with the Ravenclaws and I could tell that some of the Dragon Bloods were in there as well. I stood in my normal place, but I still wasn't late. There was a Dragon Blood beside me. "I like the uniforms," he said.

"Pardon?" I looked at him.

He was taller than I was and well built. His hair was spiked. "I like the Slytherin uniforms," he smiled at me. "I'm E.J."

He held out his hand. "I'm Draco," I said and shook his hand.

"Do you think my shake is firm enough? I kind of wanted stronger hands, and bigger muscles on my arms. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you should share some of your muscles with me," I laughed.

He smiled bashfully. "You're a good kid Draco," he said. "You see the Asian boy a few people down, that's Gabe. He's a good guy too, I'll introduce you after this class."

"Sounds good," I said, looking at Gabe.

Professor Sprout stood at the front of the table and cleared her throat to get our attention. I looked at the plant in front of me for a moment. It looked like a Venus Fly Trap, but it was slightly larger and seemed to be communicating with the one in front of EJ. Before Professor Sprout could speak, Professor Snape walked in. He had Romana and Christine behind him. "I found a couple of skippers, they're yours," he walked off briskly, since he was probably late for his class.

Christine made a face at me as we walked to her seat. Romana and her sat on either side of Gabe. Her and Romana whispered the story to him. EJ nudged me. "You think she's cute?" he asked.

"Not really," I said. "I had talked to them right before class."

"Yeah, that's good 'cause Gabe called dibs anyway," EJ said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He's been trying for years," EJ shrugged.

I leaned over to see her better a view of Christine. This Gabe characters leaned over to wipe something from her cheek, I doubted that there was anything there. She smiled shyly at him as he whispered something to her. I felt my tie being pulled. I looked down to see that the plant had eaten a large amount of my tie. I cursed loudly and backed up, which pulled the plant out of the pot. It squealed as it roots were torn from the dirt. "Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Sprout yelled. "Did you not hear _one_ word of what I said?"

"I'm sorry," I pulled the plant from the Slytherin tie. "I didn't."

"Be carefully with it!" she said.

Professor Sprout rushed over to care for the plant. I felt my face burn red as I looked up and EJ who had a victorious smirk on his face. "I'm sorry!" I said. "I didn't mean to hurt it."

"I said to tuck in all loose clothing! What were you doing?" she asked me.

"I know what he was doing," EJ continued to smirk.

"What was he doing?" Professor Sprout looked to EJ.

EJ must have felt sorry for me. "He just wasn't thinking," his eyes lowered away from me. "I was talking to him."

"Ah, so it's your fault," she looked carefully, realizing that he was from Dragon Blood. "Well I don't know your name, but I hope both of you be more careful."

The class went normally, as normal as Herbology could have been. Of course, I was the only one who actually got attacked by the plant, and I quickly wished that the Gryffindors were with us because I'm sure that Longbottom would have been attacked as well. EJ seemed normal enough and was a nice change from being alone all class. About half way through class Hagrid and the class he was with interrupted us. "There's a meeting in the Great Hall. Dumbledore told us to all come down. Something about a day off?" he said.

"Sound wonderful," Professor Sprout sighed and told us to follow her.

In a line we followed behind the two professors. EJ stayed with me and thought that I'd actually be interested in what the Dragon Blood uniforms look like. "Well," he started. "Unlike Hogwarts, Dragon Blood doesn't have different houses. We all just have the same uniforms. Of course, there are options of skirts or pants for anyone really. I know a couple of guys that picked a skirt, but regretted it until they let them switch. There are different ones depending on the classes. Professor Scythe designed a special uniform for potions, in case anything exploded or spilt. It was basically a one-piece suit, with feet built in and extra gloves. They're very funny looking, but we learned not to care since a lot of the potions explode."

"Interesting," I replied. "Maybe Snape'd do that for us."

"Scythe probably would, just to piss off Snape," he smiled. "Do you want to know what our normal uniforms look like?"

I looked at where we were and decided that we'd have time. "Sure," I said.

"The normal uniform has plain black pants and a black trench coat, both of them have thin red stripes all across them. There is just a plain black or red shirt to go with it, no ties. I wish our outfits had ties. A lot of the students complain about it, they claim it looks like clowns. I like it personally," he said.

"Sounds..." I searched for a word that he wouldn't be offended with. "Interesting. Ties aren't really that great. Trust me."

"I still think it'd be interesting," he muttered, looking around the Great Hall.

Since our class was outside we seemed to be one the last classes in there. Dumbledore began talking as we all took our seats. "Due to the Dragon Bloods here in the school, classes are full and there have been a vast amount of students who feel that there in no point in going to their classes. To give the teachers a quick break, Professor Scythe has arranged a scavenger hunt to keep the students pre-occupied. Whichever person finds the most things on the list, will get points awarded to their house. If a Dragon Blood finds the most things, then they will be awarded some of Professor Scythe's savings," he said. "There will be other prizes as well, but they are a surprise."

I noticed teachers handing out the lists. One got shoved into my hand. "The sheets are being handed out as we speak," Professor Scythe said. I quickly peeked at her bottom, to see if there was any hint of a tail. "The rules are as follows..."

I decided that it would be best to ignore the rules; there was no way that I'd actually do the scavenger hunt. I'll just lay around, and see if Crabbe or Goyle come up with anything. "Were you checking out my teacher's ass?" EJ whispered.

"What?" I questioned.

He nudged with a large smile on his face. "I saw your eyes," he said.

I acted offended. "I was _not_ checking out her _ass,_" I said.

"Tail checking?" EJ asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Ah, so you have been talking to Christine. For a while I doubted that you actually had," he said.

"Does she have a tail?" I asked.

"Go!" Professor Scythe said, before EJ could answer me.

"See you later Draco," he said. "I want some of her money!"

I watched him rush from the room, and a swarm of students try to pile out of the doorway. I quickly conformed into the crowd, trying not to get shoved. I'd find Crabbe and Goyle afterwards. Hermione Granger bumped into me by accident. Disgusted, I watched her face turn red. "Sorry," she said. "This time it was my fault."

"What?" I asked, watching her carefully.

"You ran into me," she said and rose an eyebrow. "You actually helped me pick up my books."

"If I had realized it was you Granger, I wouldn't have done it," I said.

She smiled. "I know," she said. "But since we're stuck side by side for a few moments..." I looked at the exit, which grew nearer with every step. "Are you skipping?"

"Skipping what?" I grew desperate to get out of this situation.

"The hunt," she said. "I'm going to study I think."

"I'll probably lay outside someplace," I said. "Don't you want to help out your house? You know you won't win the Quidditch match this year."

"I think we will," her eyes were intent on the doorway as well. Obviously she liked talking to me as much as I liked talking to her. "Besides I can't find Harry _or_ Ron, and it won't be fun on my own."

"Don't look at me," I said, finally reaching the exit.

I walked off without saying good-bye and searched for a quiet place to rest my head. There was no sign of anyone I knew. Even Granger had disappeared. I walked for a while, trying to find a place where there were hardly any students. I found a place with none and climbed a tree that was large and would hide me well. I yawned and stretched out on the branch. I titled my head so I could see if anyone was coming up after me. Christine was already below the tree, searching for something. Gabe snuck up behind her. They were talking about something, but I couldn't hear or see any expression on their faces. I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. "HI!" Romana whispered loudly.

Startled, I gripped the branch, so I wouldn't fall. I watched her black/brown hair gleam in the sunlight. "How'd you get up here without me seeing?" I whispered harshly.

"I was up here long before you," she said, pulling on one of her curls. "I don't care about money or prizes. I snuck my kitty out."

She held up a very large grey and white cat. It mewed loudly and seemed to be enjoying every minute of its owner's attention. "It's really fat," I said.

Smooth Draco. Real smooth. "I know," she said. "Her name is Hannah."

"She's cute," I tried to cover up the fat comment.

"You're spying on Gabe and Christine?" she asked, looking down.

"No," I said. "I can't even hear them. I wouldn't want to listen to their flirting."

"They're arguing over the leaf," Romana said. "Why on earth would you think they'd be flirting?"

I shrugged. "Just a guess," I said. Romana tossed Hannah onto the ground. We were rather high up, and I didn't except the cat to meow the entire way down. "Why on earth did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"I'm going down," she said. "Hannah doesn't like climbing down trees, and I need both hands to go down."

I watched the cat, which was now mewing loudly at Christine. "Interesting," I said, rubbing my head for a moment.

"See you," she said as she climbed down.

"Yeah," I said. "Later."


	5. Her Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: And another point of view, for fun. The end is more important than the rest, but it is all important, it'll come together. Oh and some parts maybe confusing. Between speeches, the words in italics are what he's thinking. I thought that way it'd be less confusing. Anyways, I hope you like it!

**_The Voice of Reason_**

**Chapter Five:**_ Her Flames_

Snape's Point of View

I walked quickly down the hall to my personal quarters. I could eat in peace without immature students and professors bothering me. The whole Dragon Blood fiasco was driving me mad. Enya Scythe was driving me mad. I didn't understand her, which made my blood boil. "Severus!" she shouted down the hall after me.

I felt my stomach leap as she said my name. "I prefer you call me Professor Snape," I said and continued to walk.

"But it's your name, isn't it?" she questioned, keeping a quick pace beside me.

I could lose her once I reached my room. I looked at her briefly, to further prove my point. I noticed my plate in her hands. "Yes, it is my name, but if you're going to act like a student, I'd prefer you'd call me as a student would," I said, keeping a blank glare in her direction.

"You... think I'm acting like a student?" she asked, letting a laugh escape from her thin, polished lips.

"Yes," I replied, and looked back down the hallway.

She seemed offended, but obviously she would be. She stopped in her tracks. "Why?" she questioned, like she was a young child that didn't understand why they were being scolded.

I stopped, but there was a large gap between where we stood. I felt that it was necessary to raise my voice. "Why?" I shouted down the hallway. "_Why?_ What the hell do you do in your school? You act like the students you hang around with! You're unprofessional," I looked at the burn on her hand. "You stroll around the school as if you have some sort of purpose! You just get in the way, constantly. You're immature. Do you think I enjoy that you pick pieces of my food? Do you think I enjoy your company?"

"Do you think I enjoy _your_ company? I had heard great things about you, Professor Snape. Who knew it'd be some old, stuck up... guy... with a large object shoved up his," she looked around to see if there were any students wandering the hallways. "Behind," she stated quietly. I watched a stunning fire burn in her eyes. "I do not enjoy your company Professor Snape. I tried to, trust me, I did. You are a terrible teacher, you do not interact with your students and I cannot stand people like you."

She started to walk away from me, but before she could briskly walk by me I grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of me. I felt myself melt on the inside as I stared into her eyes. The flames of hate and anger burned fiercely, but my knees grew weak. I wasn't sure how to act. I didn't know what to say to her. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Miss. Scythe, I was not finished." I glared at her uneasily and felt my stomach churn. "I had not heard of you," _I wish I had._ "From what I've seen so far, you have nothing going for you," _Besides your gorgeous eyes and stunning style. _"We do not need another teacher like you in the profession." _Because then I would loose my job._ "I wish your school didn't catch on fire because then I would have never met you."

My last sentence was a flat out lie. I let the words spill out to feel better than her, even though I knew I wasn't. Instead of some great comeback that I was expecting, tears began to form in her eyes. Something inside of me cracked. She could have walked away, she could have hit me or cursed at me, but she just stood there. Her eyes lowered away from me. "Are you finished?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." _No, I want to take it all back. _I bent over to grab the napkin off of my plate. "I'm..." I couldn't say sorry, as much as I wanted to. I noticed a small flame on her gown. "You're-"I was still stuttering like a fool.

I stomped the flame out, but a felt my foot crush something as a loud crunching noise was heard. She cursed loudly. "What the hell are you doing?" she questioned, shoving me back.

"You're dress was on fire," I said, handing her the napkin. "I'm truly sorry."

She ignored the napkin, and let it fall to the ground. I heard a sneeze from down the hallway. A small chuckle came after. "She's allergic to bullshit!" I recognized Miss. Walken's voice immediately.

Her friend's laughter echoed down the hallway. Scythe spoke once more. "It seems as if you have a small skipper problem, Professor Snape." _Please say my name once more. _I loved the chills it sent up my spine. "I have to work on a scavenger hunt. Do me a favour and don't come. I've had enough of you for one day."

I watched her walk away, and then turned to the two students who now stood before me. I grit my teeth at them. "You ruined everything!" I shouted at them.

Christine Walken shrugged. "It's not like you actually were doing a great job," she said.

Her friend kicked the ground. "I'm sure she'll forgive you, sir."

At least the one is polite. "What class are you two supposed to be in?" I questioned them.

"Herbology," Miss. Walken shrugged.

"Can I trust you two to go there?" I questioned once more.

"Probably not," her friend said. "Do you feel it is necessary to escort us?"

A sigh escaped my lips. "I'll be late for my class, but yes, I do."

We began walking to where the class had already begun. My class would probably leave in a few minutes, guessing it'd be an instant spare. "Do you have feelings for my teacher?" Christine asked.

"No," I replied and added an eye roll.

"Then why do you yell at her?" her friend asked.

"I shouldn't need to have _this_ conversation with _you two_," I said. I stepped into their classroom. I stated, "I found a couple of skippers, they're yours," to Professor Sprout and left quickly.

I walked rather fast to my classroom, so the students wouldn't leave. I rushed into the classroom, and quickly counted the children. No one had skipped. I smiled for a moment to myself and sat down in Professor McGonnigal's desk. I opened my mouth to speak, but I realized Potter, Weasley and Granger were already in an in depth conversation. I let their words seep into my ears. "I'm just saying it's not like him to apologize, nor to actually pick up my books," Hermione Granger said.

"He obviously wants to get on your good side," Ron Weasley said.

"Or he wasn't thinking. He's been off lately," Harry Potter said.

"Well he was nice. Why isn't he always like that?" she asked.

Crabbe and Goyle spoke up, without their leader being around. "He's been a real pussy lately," Crabbe said.

Goyle shook his head in agreement. "I don't know what his problem is," he said.

"I wouldn't say it's a problem," Miss. Granger said.

I decided to cut in. "I couldn't help overhearing," _while I was eavesdropping._ "Who are you talking about?" I asked.

The uneven number of students stared blankly at me. Hermione Granger finally spoke to me, "Draco Malfoy," she said quietly. "I'm going to thank him when I see him."

I nodded. It seemed as if he was having worse problems than I was. "Thank you Miss. Granger," I said. I then spoke to the class, "Sorry I was late," I started. "I am substituting for Professor McGonnigal since she is helping Professor Scythe."

I started to teach the disappointed class. I ignored their groans and moans. I made a mental note to talk to Draco Malfoy and to avoid Professor Scythe. Teaching was more important than a single teacher, and she would only cause more problems. For some reason, she was branded into my thoughts.


	6. Random Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: The calm before the storm. That's all I have to say. Thanks for the reviews!

**_The Voice of Reason _**

**Chapter Six:**_ Random Questions_

Christine's Point of View

I watched Romana and Gabe walk away from me to talk to Professor Scythe. A sick feeling turned in my stomach and I knew I had homework that needed to be done. I pulled it out from my side bag and sat down underneath the tree that stood above me. I let a sigh escape from my chapped lips and opened my books. I looked up for a second and noticed Professor Snape wandering around, looking for something. I recalled Professor Scythe request, but decided he was looking for something else. I didn't blame her for being mad; I'd be upset if someone had stomped on my tail. His dark eyes watched Scythe longingly as a hunger formed in his eyes. He was looking around for a moment, and I lowered my eyes back to my homework. I wouldn't want him to notice me looking, since he may get the wrong opinion. Too late, I noticed him approaching me. As I watched him walk up to me, I couldn't help the feeling of someone eyes on the back of my neck. "I don't mean to interrupt your studies, Miss. Walken," Professor Snape started. I looked up into his dark eyes. The hunger was gone, but regret was still there. "Have you seen Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have not Professor Snape," I replied calmly.

He smiled weakly. "Thank you anyway," his eyes rose for a moment. I expected him to leave, but it was easy to see that he needed to talk to someone. "I used to sit here," he said calmly. "Doing my homework. You don't strike me as the type of person to sit down and do homework."

"I don't want to disappoint anyone," I replied. "It's a lovely spot," just because Scythe despises him, it doesn't mean I have too. "I can understand why you'd like it."

"There's a branch up there, that's just perfect to sit on and do some perfect people watching," he said.

I looked up trying to see where he was looking, but I noticed a somewhat sick smile stretch across his face. "I don't see where you're looking," I responded quietly.

"I think Mr. Malfoy has found it," he said.

Was Draco watching me? I felt ill quickly. I leaned back to see Draco's face bright red as he held on for dear life. "Sorry Christine," he said. "I couldn't see down your shirt or anything... but I'm afraid I've trapped myself."

"You were looking down my shirt?" I asked.

"You can't climb down?" Snape asked.

Obviously Snape and I had different concerns. "I was up here for a while," Draco said. "I think I can get down, but I thought Christine would be furious if she knew I was up here."

"Well, you were trying to look down my shirt," I said.

"I wasn't, I was informing you that I couldn't," he replied.

"You would have had to check thought, if you were going to inform me," I said.

"She has a point," Snape supported me.

"If I come down will you kick my ass?" Draco asked, ignoring that fact that Snape was there.

"Of course I will!" I said. "You attempted to look down my shirt!"

I noticed Gabe suddenly beside me. "What's happening?" he asked, looking up at the somewhat trapped Draco.

Snape used this opportunity to glance once more at Professor Scythe. "Draco is staying in the tree because if he comes down I'm going to beat him," I looked at Snape, even though he wasn't looking at me. "And Professor Snape will probably let me."

Gabe chuckled lightly, as Snape didn't react. He was obviously deep in thought. I turned to see where he was looking. Scythe had turned her back to him, to make it obvious that she was angry with him. A lot of people were standing around her though, including a pair of bright green eyes that watched me. Harry Potter's eyes look away quickly, and I felt my cheeks burn. I turned back to Draco in the tree. Gabe looked up at Draco. "If you come down from the tree," Gabe shouted. "I'll make sure Christine doesn't beat you senseless. I have my ways to make her do things."

Gabe grinned. Draco looked down. Was he jealous? I hoped he didn't get the wrong opinion with Gabe's vague explanations. "Fine," Draco said, defeated.

Snape finally turned back to us. "I do need to speak with you when you get down," he said. "I've heard a couple rumours I need confirmed."

"I heard you were nice to the Granger girl!" Gabe said in a mocking tone. "Do you think she's _cute?_"

Was I jealous? "Of course not," Draco said and jumped to the ground. "I just wasn't myself at the time. If I had know it was her I would have kept walking."

Snape looked at Gabe and I, and then at Draco. I think he wanted us to leave. "Would you prefer we left?" I asked my temporary Professor.

He nodded, but then stopped himself. "May I ask something about Professor Scythe first?" he asked.

"She's still mad at you," Gabe said.

"I realize that," Snape said. "And I was talking to Miss. Walken, since she seems to have a better bond with the teacher than you do."

"Of course she does!" Gabe said.

I hit Gabe across the chest to keep him quiet. "What would you like to know?" I asked, looking up at the teacher.

"I was thinking about when her dress was on fire, but when I was stomping on her... I don't think I could have stepped on her foot. Is there something I should know?" Snape asked.

I watched Gabe look at me. "I don't know if I have permission to tell you," I said.

An indescribable rage filled his eyes and he grabbed my shoulders tightly. "It doesn't matter!" Obviously Mr. Snape wasn't used to not getting his way. "I need to know what I'm dealing with."

Thankfully, Scythe pulled me away from him. "How _dare_ you touch one of my students," I watched her amber eyes glare at him. "If you want to know something about me, just ask me. Don't make me despise you more."

Snape's expression melted. I quickly thought of mocking him, but I could feel Harry watching me. He was with Scythe and if Scythe was with me than he was with me. My stomach leapt as he stood beside me. Romana had talked to him before, but I hadn't gotten around to it, and this wasn't the time nor place to randomly introduce myself. "Well?" Scythe spoke once more.

I watched everything go darker as the sun hid itself behind the clouds. Snape's eyes lowered away from all of us. Eventually his hair covered his eyes. "Nothing," his teeth gritted. "Nothing at all."

Snape walked briskly away and Draco kept to his heels, as if he was the professor's lackey. Scythe let out a sigh when they finally left. "Something about him," she watched Snape. "Sends chills up my spine."

She shuddered and walked off, tightening her jacket around herself. Her eyes kept to the clouded sky. "Go figure Snape could actually have a crush on someone," the great Harry Potter muttered, flashing an attractive smile at me.

I bashfully smiled back, as the sky clouded over more. A cool wind blew across my face. I shoved out my hand for Harry to shake. "Christine," I said, nervously.

He shook my hand. "Harry," he smiled once more at me. "It's a pleasure."

I let my eyes wander as he immediately engaged in conversation with me. He asked me a vast amount of questions about, well, everything, but nothing was too personal. As I answered his questions, and asked my own, I couldn't help my eyes wander to Draco. His cold eyes stared into me. The air began to grow warmer as I turned back to Harry. I liked his emerald eyes better anyway.


	7. Hopless Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: Umm, yeah. Yay for fun! I hope you like it.

**_The Voice of Reason_**

**Chapter Seven:**_ Hopeless Battle_

Draco's Point of View

I followed closely behind Snape and tried to ignore the little voice that told me to turn around. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" my professor asked me.

"Should there be, sir?" I questioned, thankful that his back was to the crowd of Dragon Bloods... and Potter.

What did she see in Potter, anyway? "Well," I noticed Snape try to catch my eye. I looked back at him, realizing how distracted I was. "You seem distracted. Also, you seemed to have given Miss. Granger a scare when you apologized to her. Not that I'm complaining of course, I just doubt that you have anyone to talk to these days."

It doesn't seem fair. I spend a fair amount of time with her, trying to be nice to her, and Potter flashes a smile and she's all over him. Not literally I guess. "I'm distracted because Potter seems to get whatever he wants," I quickly reminded myself to stop thinking aloud.

"What was that?" Snape asked. "Has Potter done something to you?"

A sick smile stretched across my face. I wished there was a synonym for face that started with a 's'. I could have gotten Potter into all kinds of trouble. I could have said he was torturing me, or someone else. Snape would have given him a detention just as fast as I'd turn my back on him. For some reason, I didn't. "No," I said. "He didn't. I'm sorry, sir. It's just that I haven't gotten much sleep over this whole Dragon Blood thing..." I began to watch Christine talk to Harry. I quickly thought of all the things going wrong in their conversation. "Although, I'm sure you're not getting a lot of sleep either."

"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" I could tell he was _very_ angry with me.

"Sorry sir," I said. "I forgot my place."

I felt like bowing, but, of course, I didn't. I watched his black eyes roll at me. I noticed a sudden wind of warmth blow between Snape and I. He looked at me, obviously feeling it as well. My eyes rose into the sky. It seemed like hours watching the eerie smoke-coloured clouds. Neither Snape nor I spoke. He knew something was wrong, as did I. Two great black wings sliced through the clouds. I stepped back, feeling fear crawl through my legs. My first thought was of Christine. Where was she? Was she safe? She noticed nothing as she walked towards me. I noticed more than nothing though. I ran towards her and tackled her down, pushing her close towards the ground. The dragon swooped overhead, as I predicted. Even though it couldn't reach us, it still started a fire on the school. I lifted my head to watch the flames lick at the window. I couldn't see where Professor Snape was. I couldn't really see much of anything. Smoke began to sting my eyes and if it wasn't for the fact that I could feel Christine in my arms, I would have doubted that she stayed there. "Draco," her voice seemed to make a pathway through the dreaded smoke.

"Still here," I coughed.

"Good," her arms were now tightly around me. "Why did it go after me?"

"I don't know," I desperately tried to find out where the dragon was. "I really don't know."

I heard the wind speed up from around us. The fierce black dragon would be swooping down on us once more. I sat up with Christine close to me, ready to defend her against anything. I didn't need to though, as another pair of arms went around us. His thick black cape surrounded us, as if something like that would protect us. Romana was right though. He _did_ smell good. "It's fireproof," he whispered harshly to us.

I heard the dragon's flame tear through the grass and then hit Snape. His teeth clenched and his face was lowered. It was easy to tell that he was in pain. The pressure would have hurt, but at least he couldn't feel the burn. Before it could have hit us overhead, which would have hit us, it stopped. Snape sighed and stood up. We stood up with him, since I think he was leaning on us. A creature, a female creature had flown up into the sky to battle the dragon. I couldn't tell if she was winning or loosing. The dragon had both size and strength, while she seemed to have nothing. She was small, human-sized. It took me a moment of watching, but she resembled Scythe. Large wings that were made of fire sprouted from her back and a tail that was also made of fire was attached to a lower region of her body. Her skin was a pale orange and her hair was a bright red and the curls were a lot longer than before. I remembered Scythe as mellow, but this creature was fierce and attacked a beast much larger than her. She dodged the monster's hands with an artistic ease. Snape, on the other hand, was not artistic and did not dodge anything with ease. The dragon picked him up and used him to try to hit Scythe. If it hadn't been so terrible, it would have been rather humorous. Moments later, Snape fell to the ground, conscious, but furious. His wand was broken, which left him defenceless. It would have been pointless anyway, since dragons were immune to magic. Scythe, distracted by Snape's obvious pain and misery, didn't dodge a more dangerous part of the dragon. Her arm got trapped inside of the dragon's mouth. She struggled for a while, but eventually she escaped. With only one arm, she attempted once more to take on the beast. I watched the blood drip from her on and splattered on the grass below. Christine and I were nowhere near, but Snape was. I wasn't sure if it had hit him, but it could have. The dragon swatted at her, and caused her to fall to the ground. Snape, being the swift gentlemen he is, missed and let her hit the ground below, hard. Snape took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He motioned for us to follow him and we obediently followed. The dragon strutted off, victorious, to turn the school into ash. "At least I'm wearing clothes this time," Christine smiled at me.

I smiled back as I took a breath of the smoke-filled air. "Where do you think we're going?" I asked, hoping that Snape would hear me.

He held tightly onto the woman in his arms. "Forbidden forest," he said, not looking at anyone.

I took a peak at the person that he held close to him. "Why in there?" Christine asked, ready to test his patience.

Scythe's skin was still rather red and ashes covered her nude body. I looked away quickly. At least I discovered why Snape wrapped her up so quickly. "Maybe the Dragon'll know it's forbidden," I said, so no one would notice that I had seen the teacher.

"Don't be stupid, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, playing teacher.

"Is this really a good idea?" Christine asked. "You're wandless and we don't even know what's in there."

"_I know_ what's in there," Snape said. "And I realize I don't have my wand, sadly I have to count on you two. Do either of you have your wands?"

Christine looked at me. "Both of us do," she said, reading my mind.

"That _really_ boosts my confidence in you two," he said.

Snape led the way, even though he was defenceless. He seemed to know where he was going. I followed behind Christine keeping an eye behind us. I swore I heard footsteps, but Snape was too busy complaining to hear me. "So a dragon attacks the school, the woman who despises me is unconscious in my arms, I'm disarmed and I'm stuck with two students who probably couldn't attack anything to save their lives. Which may actually come up," was his beginning.

"Draco," Christine whispered to me.

"Yes?" I acknowledged her quietly.

"Thanks," she said. "I don't know why it was after me, but I know it would have had me if it wasn't for you."

I would have given a nice response, but Snape cut me off. "Oh _fantastic_. I'm stuck with _lovebirds_. I mine as well be stuck with Harry Potter and his _wonderful_ friends. It's not like I'm going to have any dignity left after this."

"You have a naked woman in your arms. Why are you complaining?" I asked.

He didn't look at me, but I could tell his face was turning red. His voice lowered, as if he was ashamed of what he was going to say. "She abhors me."

"For those of us who don't have a large vocabulary?" Christine asked.

"She despises me," Snape said, stopping at what seemed to be a cave.

"Despise?" I watched a somewhat evil smirk form on her face. She was obviously just pushing his buttons.

"HATE!" Snape's voice echoed through the forest. "Hate," he repeated, much quieter than the time before.

There was an awkward silence as he glared at Christine and I. I looked around, to avoid his blank gaze. "Where are we?" I finally asked.

I heard a twig break from a small distance away. "I used to come here," Snape said, pointing to a large rock on the entrance. "Do you think you could push the rock for me? Unless you want to hold onto Miss. Scythe."

Miss? He doesn't refer to her as a professor? I pushed the rock, easily, from the entrance. I think it was there for camouflage, not protection. "What're you going to do with her?" Christine asked, following him into the cave.

I followed behind them and moved the rock to cover the entrance slightly. "I'm going to have my way with her," he said. He set Scythe down carefully to keep her covered and started to unbutton his top. I felt my jaw drop. Snape's black eyes rolled. "I'm going to try to help her. It will be difficult since I don't have a wand."

He continued to unbutton his shirt. "You have a gazillion buttons on your shirt. Why on earth are you taking it off?" Christine asked.

"To put pressure on her wound," he said.

"Wound?" she obviously hadn't seen the dragon eat her arm. I was probably in her view though.

"When she was fighting with the dragon," I said.

I noticed concern in Christine's dark eyes, which I doubted she'd actually have for a teacher. "I have a bajillion layers of clothing on," she once more made up an impossible number. "Use my shirt."

She took off once of her shirts, but obviously nothing could be seen. Snape took it from her and began to press the cloth against Scythe's gushing wound. My stomach churned and I looked away. "She's lost a lot of blood," Snape said.

Christine turned her head the entrance, drawing out her wand. I did the same, ready to back her up and protect her.


	8. A Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: Here's another. Enjoy!

**_The Voice of Reason_**

**Chapter Eight:**_ The Cave_

Romana's Point of View

Harry grabbed my wrist, but I didn't understand why. He had rushed a far distance to see me and had left Hermione and Ron. I was trying to take a nap underneath the tree. He didn't say anything and started to pull me into the woods. It took me several moments to reach with his pace. The sky had darkened from a thick, black smoke. "What's going on?" I hoped that he didn't notice that I was out of breath.

"You didn't see it?" he questioned.

I grabbed his arm and pulled on him. "No, slow down," I said.

I felt better once I realized that he was out of breath as well. "A dragon," he said. "A large black one."

He sat down on a rock as I watched his eyes flow over me. I searched my pockets carefully and pulled out a photograph. I hadn't had a chance to show Christine, but it would help in the situation. "Did it look like this?" I asked, and watched the dragon roar and burn the two-dimensional school.

Harry's shoulders raised and lowered. "They all look the same to me," he said. "Do you think it'd really stalk you guys to burn this school?"

"If it has reason," I guessed and sat down on the ground beside him.

I heard a voice in the distance. "_I know_ what's in there and I realize I don't have my wand, sadly I have to count on you two. Do either of you have your wands?"

"Sounds like Snape," Harry said. "He doesn't have his wand?"

I couldn't make out the other voices, but Snape's frustrated voice echoed through the woods. "It does," I said.

"That _really_ boosts my confidence in you two," his voice grew more distance.

"Come on," he pulled on my arm once more. "We'll follow them. It's a lot better than being alone in here.

"Makes sense," I said, looking into the darkening woods. "You have _your_ want, right? Because you probably know more about this place than I do."

"Of course," Harry said and then shushed me.

Snape could be heard ranting. We were getting closer. "So a dragon attacks the school, the woman who despises me is unconscious in my arms, I'm disarmed and I'm stuck with two students who probably couldn't attack anything to save their lives. Which may actually come up,"

"Professor Scythe?" I questioned quietly to know one in particular. I looked around, trying to figure out where they were. "She despises him!"

"As well as a bunch of other women," Harry said.

Snape was heard once more. "Oh _fantastic_. I'm stuck with _lovebirds_. I mine as well be stuck with Harry Potter and his _wonderful_ friends. It's not like I'm going to have any dignity left after this." Sarcasm dripped from his somewhat harsh words.

"I heard that!" Harry shouted.

There was no response. "I can see why I a lot of people don't like him," I said. "Why does he hate you?"

Harry shrugged for the second time. "Let's just try to catch up with them," he sighed softly.

After a while of walking I heard, "Hate," echo through the trees.

"I think we're getting farther away," Harry grabbed my arm to lead me through the woods.

I stumbled over twigs, rocks and maybe a few creatures. It was hard to see anything. I was concentrating too hard to even talk to Harry. After what seemed to be hours, we approached a small cave. "There's an opening," I whispered and pointed to it.

Harry drew out his wand and stepped into the cave. I followed quickly behind him and used him as a human shield. I heard our steps against the cold rock. "Harry? Romana? You're okay?"

I looked up from behind's Harry back to see Christine, Draco, Professor Snape and an unconscious Scythe. "Of course," Harry smiled. "What happened to Professor Scythe? Is she alright?"

Snape sighed lightly as I watched his hand brush against her forehead lightly. "I think so. She just is lacking an arm. Her skin is going back to her normal colour," he said.

Was she naked? "The bleeding has lessoned too," Draco said, giving Harry a somewhat evil look.

Maybe it was jealousy, I couldn't tell. Draco slid his wand back into his robes, but seemed to be rather interested in hiding Christine behind his back. I hadn't noticed Christine hiding her wand, but she obviously had done it. She didn't seem interested in hiding behind Draco's back. "Pookie!" she called me by my nickname. "CHOCOBO RACING!" she jumped onto Draco's back, catching him by surprise.

I followed by jumping on Harry, wishing E.J. or Gabe was around. "Mush!" I shouted at Harry.

Harry rushed around with Draco by his side. They seemed to push one another, as I started to realize that it might not have been a very good idea. Christine seemed to enjoy it though. I tried my best to ignore the competition between Draco and Harry and enjoy the speed. I noticed Snape raise his eyes from Scythe to roll his eyes at us. Harry quickly caught the lead as Draco and Christine fell to the ground. They were in a rather awkward position, and it grew worse when Draco tried to get off of her. Their lips almost touched as Draco apologized. Christine blushed a fierce red and slid out from underneath him. Harry gently lifted me from his back. "Cheaters!" Christine joked.

"You're just sad because we won!" I joked back.

"Well, Chocobo racing is dangerous," Christine said.

"True," Harry replied.

"Well," Draco started, finally getting up from the ground. A small smirk grew on his face as he watched Christine carefully. "We were just too tall together, there was some sort of wind resistance."

I laughed along with Christine. Draco's wit was better than I had imagined. Harry joined in with a chuckle, but didn't seem to go into the hysterics that Christine and I had. Draco beamed proudly. We all seemed so happy, with our unnecessary laughter filled the gloomy cave. Even Snape had stifled a slight smile. A weak cough broke our joy. I watched Snape's dark eyes watch Scythe move in his arms. A deep, red blood dripped from her lower lip. She coughed again, but Snape was quick and covered her mouth. She was obviously still spitting up blood. He wrapped her up more carefully his robes as she sat up, dazed. Her hand moved across his chest for a moment, before her eyes had opened. It was sweet, the way she touched him softly, like she was still in a dream. Her eyes opened and glanced at Snape. She looked deeply into his eyes as we all watched her calm reaction in awe. Her hand moved to his chin as she leaned close to his lips. Hunger filled his eyes as he wrapped both of his arms around her. Her pleasant expression quickly faded and she tightened her hold on his chin. "Why am I naked?" she questioned, with a low growl.

Blood splattered on his face from her tongue. He flinched and, reluctantly, let go of her. "_I_ saved you," he stated, but he did not beam with the pride that I thought he would. He said it as if he was ashamed of it.

"Was no one else around? God forbid you do something on your own," she muttered, wrapping herself up tightly in the robe.

His eyes never looked down or took advantage of her nudeness, but I doubted that she was considerate enough to notice. He sighed lightly. "Well, if you're curious you are lacking an arm," he said. "Will you get your memory back?"

She noticed the shirt that was around the gash where her arm used to be. "Eventually," she moved her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed, from the obvious pain. "Do I need to get it back?"

Snape shrugged. "If you like," he said. "Eva..." he seemed to have searched for something important to say.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"We'll get your arm fixed when we get back to the school," he walked out, obviously keeping a watch.

"Jackass," she muttered and moved into a corner.

She seemed to be having a conversation with herself, but more just mouthing it. She mocked him quietly. Harry and I exchanged looks as we sat down beside Draco and Christine. "So then, what happened?" I asked.

"Draco saved me," Christine smiled shyly at the boy next to her.

The boy next to her was Harry, not Draco. Maybe she was bragging? "What happened?" Harry seemed deeply interested in the conversation that I had just attempted to start.

Draco took over, and looked at me. At least he realized that I was curious. His cold eyes didn't seem so cold. I saw bravery and loyalty as he started to tell the tale of the dragon. He also spoke of what Snape had done to protect Scythe. I knew already about what she could be, if her emotions went out of control. She obviously wanted to protect the girl that she was close to. I glanced over at the professor who had grown interested in our conversation. "D-Mr. Malfoy, did you... and he...?" she stuttered quietly.

His eyes turned into a sarcastic roll. "No, I'm making it up to get Romana to like me," he said.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm. I asked a simple question and I request a simple answer," Professor Scythe asked.

It was rather difficult to be threatened by a teacher with no arm and wearing practically nothing. I held in a snicker, Draco however did not. "You barely asked a question at all. If you hadn't been so quick to yell at him than you would have heard the story from him," he said.

She stepped back for a moment, offended. "I think I'll go talk to him," her eyes lowered to the ground.

She left, quickly, and we could go back to talking. "How long do you think we'll be in here?" Harry asked.

Christine and Draco shrugged simultaneously. It easy to tell the little things they had in common. "Until it leaves," I said, with a slight smile. "I'm sure more people will find out where we are."

As if on cue, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson walked into the cave. Draco smiled, but he did not get a response from two of his friends. Pansy, however, returned his friendly smile.


	9. Crowding Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter including Harry Potter

A/N: Woah! Sorry, I was having a lot of trouble with the chapter and then school got chaotic, as it always does! I hope someone is still reading --'' I realize it's kind of lacking, but the next chapter'll pick up.

**_The Voice of Reason_**

**Chapter Nine:**_ Crowding Cave_

Enya's Point of View

I used Snape's cloak to wrap myself up. It was cold outside, yet his expression was colder. I opened my mouth to talk to him, but he hadn't even noticed me yet. Thunder smashed through the air. I quickly suspected that it would rain and that I would be soaked. I wanted to run away from him; how could I even talk to him? I noticed Severus stand up to greet several of his students. I was messed over. He'd turn around to show them in and he'd see me trying to talk to him. Of course, he turned around. I opened his cloak slightly, so that maybe he'd be too distracted to even bother with me. The students walked by me, two of which eyed me. I shuddered. "How long have you been standing there?" Severus asked me.

His eyes stared into me and ignored my open cloak. "Not long," I said and closed my cloak, since it was cold anyway. "I heard a story."

"Was it any good?" he turned away from me, watching the forest carefully.

I sat down beside him, with my un-arm beside him. I didn't want to accidentally touch his hands. He watched me from the corner of his eye. He was trying to make it look like he wasn't, but it was obvious. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I heard him mutter.

He wasn't looking at me again. "You tried to save me," I said. "You _did_ save me. I'm not to sure what to say."

"Thank you is what most people say," he said.

I watched him for a moment. He barely moved or relaxed, a gargoyle. "Thank you," I purposely brushed up against him.

He scoffed and pulled the cloak tighter around me. I felt his arm around my back as well, probably to keep the cloak on. I hated him for his habits and his teachings, but he protected me. I didn't see how he could hide heroism under his cold appearance. "What are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Human," I said. "Really the extra stuff is none of your business."

It was rather scarring to see the way he looked at me. I wasn't sure if he hated me or adored me. It was hard to tell his expressions. "Well then you can at least explain your bond with the Walken child. You protected her," he brought up another topic I did not want to discuss.

"You protected Draco," I said. "You protected Christine."

I just referred to two of my students by their first name. There should be a law against that or something. It was pointless to try to lie to him; he must have had a six sense. His arm fell from my back. "They're my students," he said. "I knew I wouldn't be hurt because of my cloak."

"It did hurt though," I said, remembering the pain in his face. "Didn't it?"

"I've felt worse," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "For jumping to conclusions."

His black eyes glared into me. Why the hell was he such an asshole? "I don't care," he replied, turning his lip. "I really don't. You're ungrateful and immature. I saved you because the students like you. I don't see why you can't tell me about your wings and such, it's quite the gift. If you're ashamed of it then it's your own problem, but it's not an excuse to treat me like the lowliest piece of shit."

"I didn't treat you like shit," I said.

"I think you'd be nicer to your own shit, you'd probably even be nicer to mine," he scowled at me. "You mine as well just go back in the cave if you aren't going to say anything interesting."

"Well you weren't wonderful to me," I replied.

"I'm pretty sure I made up for it, unless you aren't happy with your other arm there. I could help you get rid of it though," he snapped.

"You said yourself you weren't doing it for me," I glared.

"So then it doesn't count? You expect me to kiss your feet while you spit in my face? I don't need this."

"I don't expect you do to anything..."

He stood up. "Obviously you do. You _are_ still here."

"I don't know what I want from you," I said.

"My cloak at the moment," he said.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt?" I smiled softly at him.

He sat down on the other side of me, where my arm could touch his. "I could offer mine, but I'm afraid I'd be shirtless then," he said.

"You're enjoying my misery then?"

"No, I'm enjoying your nudity."

"At least you're honest," I muttered.

"Actually I was lying. I'm enjoying your suffering more than your nudity," he said. "I can't see anything of value anyway."

"And if you could?"

"I'd still enjoy your suffering more," he smirked at me.

It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. He probably wasn't. His hand snuck into mine for a moment. He twisted his fingers in with mine and left me powerless. I felt tired. I wanted to sleep beside him, but I feared what he'd do to me. Was he just playing with me? He probably was. We were silent. I enjoyed his silence. He didn't mock me in any way and just kept his eyes towards the forest as if he was protecting me. My head was on his shoulder. Had it been like that for a while? How could he stay awake for so long? It started to rain. It seemed like every drop of rain attempted to hit me, but each drop burned my skin. I couldn't even begin to describe the pain to Severus, but I didn't bother to try. I realized then that I was vulnerable. My tail and wings had snuck out, as they always did when I was tired or emotional. He was looking at them. Did he hate them? Did he hate me? "It hurts," I said.

I didn't like rain. I had a certain formula of water I could actually use to clean myself. "We'll go inside," he said, with his arm around his cloak. He was probably quite thankful that it was fireproof.

I was relieved to be under a roof, but I was surprised at the tension in the air. The students were separated up and none of them were speaking. I noticed Christine shiver. Severus said nothing and tried to start a fire. I helped, quite quickly. Christine and Romana sat together. Harry and Draco sat together, but didn't seem too happy about it. The three that had come in later sat together, but everyone crowded around the fire once it had started. I sat beside Severus as my wings and tail went back into my body. He went back outside. Christine took his place beside me and Romana stole the other side. "I'll tell you my story if you tell yours," Christine whispered with a small smile on her face.

Christine waited for her classmates to start to commute until she started with her gossip. Very quietly, I said my side first, since I doubt it was as interesting. Christine's eyes shifted to Draco who quietly talked to Harry. I was thankful that Crabbe and Goyle were so loud. Apparently, Crabbe and Goyle had pretended that Draco didn't exist and went out of their way to not acknowledge him. They had greeted everyone except for him. Plus, I had mentally noted that Christine didn't seem to enjoy Pansy either. Pansy hadn't actually done anything wrong, but she hadn't done anything either. I found myself despising the students as well, but I quickly reminded myself that there _were_ two sides to every story.


End file.
